From EP 0 327 658 A1, a high-pressure sample injector for a liquid chromatograph is known with which samples can be injected by using metering means and a capillary system with a generally known six-port valve for the individual process steps. In the known sample injector, the needle is raised in order to place a sample container for sample intake underneath the needle.
Subsequently, after removal of the sample container, the defined sample quantity taken up is injected into a seat in order to inject the sample quantity into the chromatography system. Metering means being capable for high-pressure sample injection which is permanently rinsed has the advantage that no loss of sample material occurs, when compared to metering devices not being capable for high-pressure. However, the known sample injector has the disadvantage that the sample must be transported to the needle and consequently, often much more sample material must be provided than is actually used.
It is thus an object of the present invention to propose a high-pressure sample injector which has the needle freely movable in a three-dimensional sample area with a metering device being capable for high-pressure injection and connected to the high-pressure liquid path.